


Холодность

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Bromance, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Post-Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: В августе в вичбриджском доме всегда новые лица.





	

Изуми мечется по крохотной чердачной комнатке, нарезая кривые круги, хватая то один предмет, то другой, но тут же его откладывая. Тихо скрипит камера позади, следя за женщиной алым, подмигивающим глазом.

\- Чёрт возьми, - шепчет она, - чёрт возьми! - срывается на крик и тут же замолкает.

Она не привыкла чувствовать себя беспомощной. _Настолько_ беспомощной.

Руки непривычно болят, капая кровью на рубашку и босые ноги - алые-алые капли на белой-белой ткани и коже. Мягкий ковёр покрыт яркими пятнами, как и деревянный пол, как и покрывало на кровати, но Изуми не идёт к Джиму за помощью. Она не позволит сломать себя так легко. Царапины, царапины, всего лишь жалкие царапины, Кёртис пережила и не такое! 

Ведь так?

Женщине хочется кричать, но она сдерживается.

Эдвард исчез в неизвестном направлении шесть месяцев назад; ночью он ещё лежал в доме Рокбеллов, нежно гладя Уинри по плечу, а наутро уже пропал, оставив краткую записку. "Не стоит искать, нужно отдохнуть. Эд". Кратко, ясно, но до чёртиков странно: Элрик наслаждался жизнью, наслаждался возможностью посидеть дома, наслаждался присутствием подруги рядом. Но его не искали - Эдварда бесполезно искать, пока он того не захочет. С неделю назад Изуми пришло письмо без подписи, написанное чуть дрожащим почерком и заляпанное кровью: "Помоги, пожалуйста".

Она даже не успела показать письмо мужу, как уже проснулась в тесной чердачной комнатке с постоянным незримым присутствием Кукловода, который, иронизируя и смеясь, рассказал ей, куда она попала.

В какую ловушку её заманили.

Изуми ёжится - не от воспоминаний, нет, правда; от холодного августа в этом богом забытом месте. На юге в это время вовсю светит солнце, прожигая лучами крыши и окна домов и заставляя жаться по теням. В Вичбридже льёт неустанный дождь. Его не видно за заколоченными окнами, но если прижаться лицом к маленьким щёлкам между досками, можно почувствовать холод стекла и услышать стук капель. Холодных, злых, _свободных_ капель.

Женщина садится на сундук и закрывает лицо руками. Она сидит в этом особняке уже неделю, она знает лица здешних пленников, она почти с закрытыми глазами может пройти открытые ей комнаты, но она не может отсюда выбраться. Алхимия не помогает, на угрозы Кукловод лишь смеётся, а планы младшего Файрвуда столь безбашенны, что Изуми с радостью бы не знала их вовсе.

Рукам больно дотрагиваться до ручки двери, но Изуми не может оставаться в своей крохотной комнатушке ещё дольше. Ей хочется куда-нибудь убежать, но ведь так просто ей не избавиться от этого кошмара, верно?

Ланс кивает, когда видит пришедшую в гостиную мрачную, уставшую, обескровленную женщину, и быстро опускает глаза. Он её боится. Её многие боятся, но она знает ровно одного человека, который при одном шаге её желает забиться в угол и стать размером с Нэн.

Крыса, желающая стать крысой. Это было бы смешно, смешно до колик в животе, если бы Кёртис могла смеяться.

\- Изуми, - она оборачивается на голос слишком резко, но Джим привык. Он привык слишком ко многому. - Раз уж ты здесь, позволь мне перевязать тебе руки, пока ты не получила заражение крови или что похуже.

Женщина морщится, но не противится: она не сумасброд, она хочет жить. Она знает, что такое смерть, кто ждёт её там, внутри, - уж лучше жить в особняке безумного маньяка, чем умирать. От бинтов ладони начинают болеть ещё сильнее, но Изуми сжимает зубы и терпит - потому что так хотя бы не будут появляться новые алые пятна на ткани рубашки.

Она пришла к этой мысли совсем недавно: важно уже не столько то, чтобы у тебя оставалась кровь, сколько то, как много пятен ты за собой оставишь. Ведь ей всё равно не дадут умереть. Кукловод не позволит.

"Человек, возомнивший себя богом, - Кёртис флегматично наблюдала, как бинты становятся красными, - интересно, чем заплатит он за своё высокомерие?"

Здешние люди кажутся Изуми странными, слишком спокойными для этого особняка, но в то же время женщина понимает, что, должно быть, через месяц-другой и сама такой станет. Спокойно видящей чужую кровь, как Джим. Не замечающей шипов, пронзающих пальцы, как Нэт. Безрассудно верящей, как Джек. И всё же... Эта мысль слишком жуткая. Ей сидеть в этом особняке безумия не день, не два, а месяцы, долгие месяцы холода и бесконечных дождей неизвестного городка Вичбриджа, пока чудо не вытащит её и остальных пленников из этого маленького тёмного ада.

Эта мысль обручем сдавливает голову, мешая двигаться. Неосторожный взмах руки - и меч, слетевшей с люстры в прихожей, чуть не отрубил руку. Обошлось глубокой раной и ушибом... Боль заставляет трудиться усерднее и в то же время ломает Изуми. Медленно, необратимо перемалывает её гордость.

Она впервые увидела Эда на пятый день своего пребывания в доме. Взъерошенный, израненный, обсуждающий что-то с Нэт и на ходу перевязывающий себе запястье, из которого ручьями текла кровь, он выглядел уставшим и невыспавшимся, но довольным - нашёл какой-нибудь редкий винт. Заметив Изуми, он шарахнулся и умчался, даже не попрощавшись с подругой.

И Изуми понимала причину.

Он боялся не её гнева, не ненависти, - он боялся пустых глаз.

Он здесь уже шесть месяцев, теперь Изуми это понимает; Эдвард, объездивший всю страну, шесть месяцев просидел в крохотном особняке. Должно быть, он знает, что будет с Кёртис совсем скоро.

Она опустит руки и вольётся в ритм. Перестанет сопротивляться жизни дома и станет такой же пленницей, вольно или невольно выполняя желания Кукловода, к которому она тоже привыкнет.

Должно быть, Эду пришлось несладко - Изуми этого не знает.

Она не ненавидит бывшего ученика. Ей просто его жаль.

***

Изуми живёт в особняке уже четыре недели.

Подпольщики кажутся ей слишком безрассудными, почти сумасшедшими, а Последователи - неправильными, фанатичными, чокнутыми. Весь дом наводнён безумцами.

Изуми тоже отдаётся в руки безумия.

Она успела прославиться тем, что разняла ссорящихся Файрвудов. Ей удалось поболтать с человеком-который-живёт-почти-на-крыше без криков - наверное, Райан принял её за Тэн. В карманах бряцали жетоны, а Дженни уже не ойкала, когда Кёртис входила на кухню. 

_Жизнь налаживается?_

За всё это время она видела Эдварда один или два раза от силы, и то мельком. Один раз нашла его резинку, но передавала её через Джека - Элрик исчезал при одном упоминании её имени. 

Женщина узнала от болтушки Уоллис, что у Эда то и дело ломался протез ноги, а потому его бесконечно гонял по дому Форс - в качестве платы за починку хромой, истекающий кровью Эдвард вынужден был собирать себе детали для починки самостоятельно.

\- Хорошо, что Кукловод милосерден, - трещала Джейн, немного напоминая женщине Уинри, - деталей для автоброни - тьма! А то бы Эду туго пришлось, наверное. Кстати, - она вдруг напрягалась и осторожно интересовалась: - А вы не знаете, когда он потерял ногу? А то сколько ни спрашивай - всё без толку...

Изуми улыбалась и кивала - да, она знает. Но она не скажет до тех пор, пока у самого Эдварда не наберётся духу поведать пленникам дома об этом.

Кёртис не нравится должность девочки-на-побегушках, но делать в Доме больше было нечего. У неё нет вариантов побега, как и домыслов о личности Кукловода; у неё вообще нет планов. Хочется вырваться на волю, но это желание удовлетворяется выходом во внутренний двор.

Постепенно начинается сентябрь. В Вичбридже уже заморозки по ночам, но зато прекратило лить. Теперь над особняком просто висят бесконечные тучи.

\- Должно быть, Зиг уже совсем извёлся, - бесстрастно говорит женщина статуе. - Да и все наши должны были уже спохватиться и начать поиски... Ведь так?

Но в памяти всплывает записка, оставленная после исчезновения Эда, которая, как тогда казалось, объясняла всё, и Кёртис осознаёт, что, скорее всего, от её имени тоже написали нечто такое же простое и понятное.

Правда остаётся горькой и липкой: её никто не ищет. Никто не ищет никого из запертых в доме, потому что Кукловод позаботился о непрерывном спектакле.

Кёртис привычно чувствует себя в ловушке и привычно опечалена тем, что ей даже не с кем поговорить - Эдвард слишком боится её, а остальным слишком много придётся объяснять. Впервые она чувствует себя одинокой именно здесь, в этом доме, во внутреннем дворике; впервые за очень долгое время ей холодно изнутри. Она чуть дрожит от заморозков, глядит на покрытые инеем окна, а затем входит обратно в затхлый душный особняк, потому что больше идти некуда.

Она вспоминает, что Ланс попросил принести из подвала пару молотков, и спускается вниз по лестнице.

\- Джек...

Кёртис, уже берясь за ручку двери, одёргивает руку и вся обращается в слух: внутри сидит Эд.

\- Мне страшно, Джек, - Эдвард хрипит, но не плачет - он никогда не плачет. - Мало мне было самому попадаться в ловушку, нет, чёрт возьми, я загнал сюда ещё и Изуми!

Голос срывается на крик и на мгновение замолкает, но лишь на мгновение.

\- Я послал письмо брату, понимаешь? Если оно дойдёт... Когда оно дойдёт... - Элрик не договаривает, а Кёртис холодеет: скоро-скоро и Альфонс попадётся в цепкие ручонки Кукловода, завязнет в паутине нитей его марионеток.

\- Тш-ш... - должно быть, Файрвуд гладит его - Кёртис, понятное дело, не видит этого. - Он простит тебя. Обязательно простит... Я ведь тоже младший брат. Я знаю, поверь, Эд, ну...

\- Однажды мы отдали друг за друга жизни, - шепчет Эд. - Я отбираю её у него... Опять. Это снова моя ошибка, понимаешь? Я снова... снова...

Эдвард не договаривает, а женщина отходит от подвала, ступая тихо, как может, и уходит. Эд боится не её и не за неё. Он боится воспоминаний и мыслей, томительно-жестоких мыслей о чужой свободе.

Изуми негромко выдыхает, радуясь, что вокруг никого нет:

\- Пусть оно не дойдёт. Ведь Ал в другой стране; пусть, пожалуйста, оно не дойдёт...

***

Кёртис приходит в голову, что она отвыкла от солнца, через полтора месяца после первого утра в безумном доме безумного Кукловода. Ей уже странно думать, что в доме могут быть другие источники света помимо ламп, фонариков да изредка Луны.

Она изредка передаёт кое-какие записки Элрику через Джека и Нэт, но совершенно не уверена, что её приглашения вообще доходят. Впрочем, даже если подпольщики имеют совесть, вовсе не значит, что Эдвард однажды сможет побороть себя.

Она встречает его в коридорах чаще, но старается делать вид, будто не замечает его белобрысую растрёпанную макушку. Они не заговаривают и не встречаются взглядами, но Изуми уже не злится - последние эмоции высасывает этот особняк.

Мысль, что снаружи их никто не ищет, перестала устрашать. Такая же серая обыденность, как постоянные ручейки крови и испытания в комнатах.

"Должно быть, когда я выберусь отсюда, уже на автомате, заходя в комнату, буду искать всю эту лабуду", - иногда размышляет Изуми, расхаживая по детской в поисках королевы. Порою она ловит себя на том, что вместо "когда" говорит "если", но яростно одёргивает пессимистичные мысли.

\- Мы - уже Второй Акт, - повторяет ей Джим в редкие моменты, когда Кёртис позволяет себе открыться единственному своему другу здесь. - Первому Акту выбраться удалось. Чем мы хуже?

Он благоразумно не упоминает, сколько человек сумело выжить в прошлый раз, но Изуми и сама прекрасно знает эту цифру - шесть процентов, трое из пятидесяти. "Слишком мало, чтобы служить надеждой", - цинично выводит она вывод и тут же выбрасывает его из головы.

Единственный человек, с которым она ещё не завела знакомства, - Тэн. Она часто вспоминает рассказы про неё Райана и Дженни, когда проходит детскую, но ещё ни разу не видела её в лицо. Эта девушка ужасно скрытная; чудо, что она хоть с кем-то сумела познакомиться, будучи таким интровертом.

Кажется, скоро октябрь - женщина уже потерялась в календаре, а у Джима спрашивать не хотелось. Тучи тяжелеют, вот-вот пойдёт снег.

По иронии судьбы, именно в этот месяц случилось удивительное, великолепно-жуткое. Третьего октября в дверь тихо постучались, и открывшая дверь Кёртис обнаружила на пороге не поднимающего головы Эдварда.

\- Здравствуйте, Учитель, - шепчет он. Изуми качает головой. - Да, я знаю... Уже очень давно не Учитель, но я не могу... Не могу называть вас по имени.

Как много меняет дом, с горечью думает Кёртис, впуская Элрика. Как сильно меняет дом.

\- Мне было страшно, - он не смотрит на неё, отворачивается, отводит взгляд, кусает до крови губы. - Я боялся... Вы ненавидите меня, верно? Я втянул в эту вакханалию вас, и теперь... - он переводит взгляд на перебинтованные загрубевшие руки Кёртис и вжимает голову в плечи.

\- Да, это было опрометчиво, - замечает Кёртис и садится рядом с бывшим учеником. Он вздрагивает, а она цепко берёт его за подбородок и насильно поднимает ему голову. - Ты чёртов алхимик, Эд, пусть и бывший. Хватит шарахаться теней - мне хочется побыстрее вырваться отсюда.

Эд с трудом, через силу улыбается, а затем неожиданно утыкается женщине в грудь. Он не плачет, а Изуми не жалеет его, но они сидят так ещё около часа. Даже скрип камер стих за шумным, глухим дыханием Эдварда.

В нём что-то оборвалось.

Стержень подломился. Остался страх.

Эта встреча не выходит из головы Изуми ещё очень долго, и в горле непрерывно стоит ком: старший из Элриков никогда не сдавался, но теперь, казалось, был близок к этому, как никогда до этого. Кёртис было больно за него и горько за себя: чувства жили внутри неё замороженным взрывом, но ей некому было высказать их, и эмоции медленно разрывали её. Медленно, мучительно, страшно.

Такие мысли одолевают её и неделю спустя, когда она, уже не чувствуя боли от шипов, в очередной раз входит в детскую.

Но теперь там кто-то есть; кто-то, разливающий по чашкам тёплый, вкусный, ароматный час. Запах трав щекочет ноздри Изуми, и она негромко шепчет:

\- Волшебно.

\- Я знаю, - голос раздаётся из комнаты. Его обладательница, должно быть, чуть улыбается. - Проходите... У меня много чая. Вы не против чаепития, верно?

Так Изуми познакомилась с Тэн. Она красива и вежлива; она знает себе цену, а руки её в алых лентах. Изуми невольно улыбается: на алом не видно алую кровь. В алом ходил Эд, пока ещё был свободен...

\- Рада представиться - Тэн Накамура, - девушка почтительно наклоняет голову и рукой указывает на свободное кресло. На столике стоят семь чашек, но Кёртис ни о чём не спрашивает - каждый в доме сошёл с ума по-своему.

\- Изуми Кёртис. Домохозяйка... Бывшая, - губы невольно кривятся в горькой усмешке, но девушка не удивляется. Она понимает.

Кто-то понимает.

Женщине становится больно. Тэн действительно, без шуток, понимает.

Изуми пьёт чай медленно, смакуя каждый глоток. Этот напиток того достоин; он достоин подаваться в лучших заведениях мира, а не в тесном заброшенном особняке забытого города Вичбриджа. Она не говорит это вслух, но Накамура и сама всё понимает.

Они молчат. Говорить не хочется, да и не выйдет: в горле стоит ком. "Дом меняет людей, - повторяет Изуми, чувствуя, как медленно слабеет её внутренняя защита. - Дом ломает людей... Бесконечно долго падать вниз, чтобы обрести свободу. Неужели это - её цена?"

Может быть, это знание ей невольно передалось от третьей выжившей Первого Акта; может быть, оно просто витало в доме в виде странного, жутковатого тумана.

Когда по щекам Изуми потекли слёзы, женщины совершенно не удивились.

***

Кукловод редко позволяет себе спать. Пятичасовой сон раз в пару дней - выматывающий, тяжёлый график, но кровавый спектакль наивных марионеток притягивает к себе гораздо больше, чем кошмары. Но иногда он всё же спит - урывками, чутко, напряжённо, вздрагивая от каждого шороха.

Кукловоду снятся кошмары.

\- Джон Фолл, - кривит рот в усмешке Белизна. - Не надоело ещё играть в бога?

Кукловод дрожит, но совсем не от октябрьского холода.

\- Джон, чем теперь заплатишь? - смеётся Безумие.

\- У меня есть только жизнь, - в тон ему улыбается Кукловод. - Ну же, забирай!

Холодность молчит, а мужчину бьёт мелкая дрожь: он боится этих встреч, боится вопросов, боится всепроникающего хохота Этого.

\- Ты же знаешь, Джон Фолл, эту цену ты ещё не готов заплатить, - Он смеётся, - но не думай, что твои игры, твои "спектакли", однажды кончатся хорошо. Я приду. Знай, я приду!

Кукловод просыпается в холодном поту и потом долго не вылезает из душа.


End file.
